


Mary Smith e os Wyther

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Universo Segredos entre as Dimensões (SED) [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, SBD, SED Universe, Science Fiction, sbd universe, sed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Mary Smith estava vivendo suas aventuras espaciais, quando de repente é interrompida de forma brutal por uma peculiar raça de alienígenas chamada Wyther. O seu encontro com eles mudará a vida dela para sempre.





	1. I

Bem, os Wyther são guerreiros protetores de uma galaxia que parecem bonzinhos e heróis mas são bem gananciosos e corruptos.  
Mary estava voltando para o restaurante de suas irmãs, quando foi surpreendida por alguns caras que rapidamente a cercaram.  
-Parecem que vocês querem brincar-respondeu a loira se preparando para lutar, mas a prenderem por trás e a desmaiaram com um pano umedecido na boca.  
Quando Mary abriu os olhos ela estava presa a uma mesa de interrogatórios em uma sala relativamente pequena e com um vidro fumê que permitia a visão só por um dos lados. Mary estava mais limpa que o habitual, vestia uma calça de moletom branca e uma blusa cinza regata, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela estava amarrada a cadeira fazendo que suas mãos estivessem imóveis.  
-Peço que perdoe os costumes...primatas de segurança, mas seu pai foi a razão para que as tomamos-disse um cara alto e grisalho vestindo algumas roupas que parecem ter sido compradas num brechó militar...parecia uma farda de general, mas com uma capa ridiculamente vermelha e o que parecia uma coroa ornamentava sua cabeça, mas quando ele chegava mais perto sua altura...diminuía até ser a de um anão de 1,43 que logo, com a ajuda de seus comparças, sentou numa espécie duas almofadas pomposas empilhadas em uma cadeira para que ele parecesse alto -quanto mais simples melhor...espero que tenha gostado do cenário. Me inspirei em uma de suas séries terráqueas... como é o nome mesmo? Ah sim Agent Carter... um seriado magnífico... pena que cancelaram. Meu nome é Jofrey Maximun III da galáxia Sender 80...planeta T-900, uma futura colônia terrena. Somos responsáveis por trazer a paz e harmonia, restaurar o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal e blá blá blá... já fomos anjos sabia? Minha espécie se derivou de anjos e humanos e você... -ele bateu palmas e um de seus capangas trouxe um arquivo-Amelia... uma Smith! Sou grande fã de seu pai, jovem Amélia, aliás também conheci sua vó, criatura adorável, mas vamos falar de você  
-Sender 80-disse ela se lembrando-eu passei um tempo lá há um tempo atrás, foi quando colheu informações sobre mim não foi? Mas pra quê? O que é que querem comigo?  
-Simples minha querida...queremos o seu bem e de seu pai também. Sem ele a terra queimaria e todos os humanos virari...-ele ia continuar, mas pareceu notar uma coisa e ficou quieto-digo...ele é o maior defensor desse planetinha...maravilhoso que vocês chamam de lar e nós de planeta matriz-sorrio ele de modo enigmático e olhou amigavelmente para a filha do Doutor-mas não acha que ele vai durar muito não? Até os Senhores do Tempo tem regras e bem...ele já recebeu benefícios demais, além de que ele luta com palavras, elas podem até ajudar um pouco, mas não é sempre que ele vai ganhar e isso já ocorreu tantas vezes que é difícil enumerar... ele não vai ter muita sorte para sempre e é aí que entra você.  
-Eu entro onde?!-Mary ficou indignada-Acha mesmo que depois que meu pai partir outros não vão agir como ele? Eu vou salvar a Terra se necessário.  
-Onde você entra? Bem...você já entrou! Sim, você irá salvar a terra, mas com uma pequena ajudinha nossa... não acha que poderá defender a terra só com palavra não é verdade?-ele abre a pasta de arquivo e de lá tira alguma fotos e papéis-você mesma já viu que apenas palavras não basta, mas para isso você tem que saber se defender e atacar  
-Eu não quero!-a jovem falou alto-palavras sábias podem convencer e é nisso que acredito.  
-Anwtt...que bonitinha...vocês não a acham uma gracinha? Guardas! Tragam a seringa-disse/berrou o rei baixinho acalmando a voz na ultima frase-sinto muito, Amy...eu tentei ser bonzinho, eu juro  
-Não por favor não me machuque- ela pediu e o general fez um sinal para recuarem-me explique senhor exatamente o que querem comigo  
-Ah suas palavras não vão funcionar para aplacar minha ira-o general replicou- mas atenderei seu pedido. Você será treinada pra ser uma de nossas guerreiras imagine uma descendente direta do grande Doutor como guerreira Wyther é isso que você vai ser por bem ou por mal  
Dito isso o nanico sorriu de uma forma louca e esticou os braços, logo dois de seus capangas o pegou o colocando em cima da mesa. Ele caminhou até Mary chutando todo que ele achava na frente e ao chegar perto dela, na outra ponta mesa, sentou ali e ficou balançando as perninhas de forma infantil.  
-você ainda vai ser uma leal guerreira... assim como sua irmã foi um dia-sorriu docemente- mas agora...aproveite nossos dormitórios, amanhã você terá muito pela frente. Oh pequena Amelia, desculpe o desconforto, mas você não me deixa alternativa-ele levantou e ficou em pé encima da mesa pulando em seguida pro chão ao chegar na ponta da mesa que ele sentava-guardas levem a senhorita Smith para seus...aposentos-disse o pequeno e saiu depois acompanhado por seus guarda-costas.


	2. II

Amy foi desamarrada e sentada. Ela acordou em uma espécie de quarto branco e cinza com as mesmas roupas de antes. A cama era bem desconfortável e se ela não estivesse vendo o colchão ela juraria que ele não estava ali. Ela caminhou pelo quarto até achar um espelho ali. Ela se olhou no mesmo e viu que estava mais lívida que o normal, apesar da cor esbranquiçada parecia está bem, apenas com alguns arranhões e cortes pequenos no rosto. Ela estava terminando de pentear seu cabelo quando viu um forte estrondo na porta.  
-ACORDEM! Não vou falar duas vezes!-logo a menina assustada abriu a porta e pode ver que mais outras também abriram. Assim ela soube que não estava sozinha e que onde ela estava era como se fosse uma capsula.  
Amy seguiu os outros até um grande salão oval onde eles se dividiram em duas filas e um ficou em frente do outro. Uma mulher de cabelo rosa e também baixinha passava no meio deles encima de um flutuante.  
Muito bem eu sou Tulipa sua instrutora-disse ela-vocês vão se dirigir a mim como Comandante e obedecer a tudo que eu mandar se não acatarem minhas ordens sofrerão as consequências agora andando e em silêncio!  
Mary queria espernear e gritar, mas mesmo assim sabia o melhor a fazer agora é obedecer e fazer tudo que lhe pedissem. As meninas foram conduzidas até uma sala onde um instrutor as esperava para ensinar táticas de luta e auto defesa.  
-Muito bem...fracotes e fracotas, humanos e humanoides...outras raças também bem vindos ao seu maior pesadelo. Aqui vocês iram se aprender a atacar, defender...ou seja aqui será aprendido o cerne dessa organização de vocês só os melhores ficaram e só os melhores dos melhores saíram em missões de campo...entendido?  
Todos assentiram submissos e Mary foi obrigada a imitá-los. Treinaram durante a manhã inteira muitos dos golpes Amelia conhecia das histórias de sua mãe e irmã. Depois do treino os soldados foram liberados para o almoço. Durante a refeição a moça pensou em um jeito de fugir ou de avisar seu pai. Alguma coisa tinha que fazer.  
Pensou em tentar converter um relógio de bolso de um de seus colegas de dormitório. Em cada relógio um pouco do vórtex temporal estava guardado e era isso q ela usaria para mandar uma mensagem para seu pai. Cuidadosamente conseguiu furtar o relógio e ajustando os ponteiros esperou o segundo certo e então codificou sua mensagem. O único problema era que não tinha certeza se a mensagem foi mandada ou não.  
Esperou uma semana terráquea, um mês terráqueo e nada de resposta. Começou a arquitetar uma fuga. Pensou em se disfarçar com um dos instrutores ou fingir ser uma das criadas de Jofrey que usavam véu. Nada disso parecia funcionar para ela. Antes de fracassar num plano ela se contentou em pensar em uma maneira melhor para fugir.


	3. III

Então ela treinava todos os dias,calada e quieta ela voltava para seu dormitório pensando em Jenny Clara seu pai sua mãe e a velha e querida TARDIS,seu lar. Sua primeira missão chegou. Ela deveria exterminar um famoso dignatário corrupto que tinha orfãos como criados e os maltratava. Mary não conseguiu puxar o gatilho. Hesitante, ela tocou o disparador da arma. De qualquer forma era alguém mal que morria. Mas mesmo assim ela não tinha esse direito. Ela ficou séria tdo o caminho de volta a Sender 80,sendo escoltada por supervisores. Assim que chegou ao seu dormitório, estando sozinha, desabou a chorar. Suas mãos foram direto para seu cabelo q agora estava bem mais curto de como ela sempre usou. Cortar o cabelo era uma exigência dos Wyther para seus exterminadores. Mary chorou ainda mais. Nunca quis ser uma assassina. Só queria ser uma enfermeira no multiverso ajudando as pessoas como seu pai. Só queria sua família de volta.  
Mais missões surgiram. Ela deveria matar os alvos indicados pelos Wyther. E assim ela fazia,pois sabia q se não cumprisse as ordens seria morta. Em nenhum momento conseguia pensar numa estratégia para sair dali.  
Ainda tinha esperança de q seu pai a resgataria. Foi então q em uma de suas missões, ela foi parar na Terra, o planeta natal de seus avós, o lugar que seu pai amava e ajudava a proteger ocasionalmente. Ali viu sua oportunidade. Não havia ninguém supervisionando sua missão,apenas um localizador em seu pulso. Mary chegou a Terra e a primeira coisa que fez foi destruir o localizador. Incinerou-o na primeira oportunidade. Logo ela conseguiu procurar uma nova identidade num cybercafé. A partir de agora ela se chamava Mary Elizabeth Morstan, ninguém além de uma órfã.  
Decidiu então usar suas habilidades para a única família que encontrou, a organização AGRA. No entanto, tudo desabou quando aquele resgate na Bielorússia deu errado, e ela abandonou tudo, tentando recomeçar a vida.  
Foi aí que conheceu John e tudo pareceu mudar pra melhor. Apesar das dificuldades que surgiram, eles construiriam uma vida feliz juntos.  
Mary finalmente voltou a falar com sua irmã sua mãe e seu pai. Sua família se encontrou com ela sozinha, em Darilium, já que John não estava preparado para essa verdade. A família de Mary nunca desistiu dela. Apesar dos pesares, ela ainda era a enfermeira que ajudava necessitados pelo multiverso.


End file.
